Voodoo 2
by sheilabes
Summary: After leaving New Orleans behind, Sam and Dean thought they had seen the last of Papa Theodore, the Voodoo Preist, little did they know that their nightmare was just beginning, when one of the brothers gets kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, everyone, It's me again. Here is the sequel to Voodoo. The boys just thought they got away, but it was only the beginning for both of them. Before you read this, you may

need to read Voodoo, if you haven't yet that is, to find out what's going on in this story. Again I want to thank carcali, for all her help and I would ask that everyone review, and

please let me know how you like it. It really is important to me. Here's chapter 1. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can. Thanks in advance for reading and for all your reviews.

Voodoo 2

Chapter 1

It had been about an hour. The impala that held Sam and Dean Winchester sped away from New Orleans, not looking back. Neither said anything, and the radio was strangely silent. Both were lost in their own thoughts, not knowing how to piece together the last few days.

The Winchester boys had just left the Mardi Gras town as quick as the Chevy would go. They were there to do a job for Dean's old friend Frank. It was a missing person's case that involved voodoo and an evil priest named Papa Theodore. The priest had gained control of Sam's mind through the ancient ways of voodoo and had instructed him to kill Dean and then himself. The boys were able to finally break free from the clearing where Papa had set up an altar for the sacrifice and the police came to arrest the men. The hunters were allowed to leave with the understanding that they would probably need to testify at a later date. They agreed and got the hell out of Dodge.

"Look Dean," Sam said, being the first to break the silence, "I 'm sorry about what happened in New Orleans. I…" Sam looked to Dean, hoping for some type of response.

"I told you it was ok Sam, it wasn't your fault. Now let it go," said Dean, clearly not wanting to have the conversation. He was trying to forget the fact that Sam had tried once again to kill him, the first time being at the Roosevelt Asylum. Even though Dean knew it wasn't Sam's fault, he still couldn't help but think why it kept happening. He was hoping Sam would drop it but he pressed on. Dean groaned inwardly.

"I can't man, I tried to kill you again," replied Sam shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You couldn't help it ok, I don't blame you." said Dean but Sam knew his brother was upset.

"Dean!"

"Let it go Sam. It wasn't you ok." Dean needed a tactic to get past this conversation. "Look, there's a truck stop up ahead. Why don't we stop and fill up with gas and maybe get a bite to eat." Without waiting for an answer, he made his way toward the exit.

"Yeah, ok"

They pulled over to the truck stop, got some gas and then made their way inside the restaurant. They took a booth toward the back as two cops came in and took seats next to them. The officers kept staring at them, making Dean nervous.

"Now what do these guys want," said Dean peering at them over the menus.

"It's probably nothing," said Sam, but he was alarmed as well.

The waitress came over and the brothers gave her their orders. She grinned at both of them, but winked at Sam and left to turn in the orders. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Well this is not a good day." said Dean.

"Why?"

"That waitress was hitting on you and not me," Dean said dejectedly as Sam rolled his eyes. They glanced at the cops who just continued to stare at the boys, making Dean even more nervous. "What the hell is wrong with these guys?"

"Like I said, it's probably nothing. Will you please relax," added Sam grabbing his water from the table.

"Yeah right, that's why they're staring at us. Listen, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back," said Dean and quickly got up.

"Ok" said Sam deciding he wanted to look something up on the computer. He went out to the car to get his laptop. He came back a few minutes later to see that Dean had not come out of the bathroom yet. "What's taking him so long," said Sam and went over to their table to sit down. There on top of the table was a note folded in half. He frowned and unfolded it. _Oh no!_ It was written in red and had no signature, just like the one they had gotten in New Orleans. It had three words on it "WHERE IS DEAN!"

……………………………

Fear gripped Sam's heart as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "Dean!" he yelled, "Are you in here?" He looked everywhere but Dean was no where to be found. Sam turned to leave the bathroom and looked toward the mirror. "Oh my God!" On it was Dean's name in large letters, written in blood. Sam ran out of the bathroom and continued to look all over the truck stop for Dean. He ran up to the cashier, "Excuse me, did you see the guy I came in here with?"

"Yeah," said the waitress. "Cute guy, but then so are you." she said and winked at him again, but Sam was in no mood for games. He was scared.

"Listen, did you see him come out of the restroom."

"No," said the waitress picking up on Sam's concern, "I saw him go in but I didn't see him come out."

"Did you see anyone else go in."

"No, why?" asked the waitress as she rang up a customer, studying Sam. 

"He's my brother and I think something's happened to him!" Sam kept looking around for any signs that Dean would have left behind for him.

"What do you mean" said the cashier, now giving him her full attention.

"My brother is missing!" said Sam leaning in towards the woman. Suddenly he realized someone else was missing. "Where did those two cops go?"

"They left," she said matter of factly.

"When," he asked, starting to put everything together.

"Just a few minutes ago. Hey are you ok?" she asked Sam. He didn't give her a reply as he ran outside the truck stop

_What happened to Dean?_ Just then Sam's cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "Hello? Dean," he said frantically.

"Hello Sam" said a voice on the other end of the phone. "How are you?"

"Who is this? Where is my brother?"

"We have your brother" said the voice evilly.

"Who the hell is this? Let me talk to Dean! Now!" Panic started to overcome Sam.

"Dean can't talk right now. He's a little tied up at the moment." The man laughed and looked down at the floor of the van. Dean was unconscious, hands tied behind his back, and blindfolded. There was blood on his face.

"What do you want!" said Sam desperately. He looked around outside and made his way where the bathroom window was. He was hoping he could find some kind of sign, but it was like Dean vanished into thin air.

"Papa Theodore wants _you,_ Sam."

Sam got quiet for a minute. He shuddered involuntarily at the mention of that name. _How can that be?_ "Papa Theodore is in jail."

"No he isn't" said the man eerily.

Sam rationalized the conversation he was having with Dean's captor. "The police would never let him go."

There was laughter on the other end. "Who said they let him go?"

Sam shook his head. _This can't be happening_. Deep down, he understood. "Papa Theodore escaped didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, and it didn't take much. He is very powerful." The man paused for dramatic effect, "and now he wants you."

Sam continued to pace around the parking lot, not sure where to go. He headed over the Impala and leaned against it.

"The Master is very upset with you," the voice continued. "You should have done what he told you to do. Papa Theodore dreamt all of this would happen. You and you brother thought you got away but you are right where he wants you." The laughter continued, taunting Sam. "You were told there would be no escape. This is all part of his plan." 

"I'm not going to kill my brother," said Sam. Finally he recognized the voice. "I know who you are. You're one of the guys that was with Frank and Papa Theodore aren't you!"

"It doesn't matter who I am," surprised at the young man's intuition. "Your will is stronger than we thought, but it doesn't matter. The Master will still have his sacrifice!"

"Who is this Master, anyway? What does he want with us," implored Sam trying to put this into perspective. "We thought we were coming to help Frank, we didn't know that he was setting us up. What did we ever do to him, or you?"

"The Master is our god, and he's angry. Your brother upset him when he came down the first time. You should have stayed away," the voice offered. "This is all part of what Papa Theodore dreamed. You and your brother will die Sam, in the Master's time."

"But why? What did we do?" Sam knew it would do no good because the man would not give answers, but he had to try. "Let me talk to Dean. Is he hurt? Was the blood on that mirror his? Please tell me?"

"We've talked enough," the man said curtly. "Now you will listen to me. You are going to get in the car and drive a couple of miles down the road. There is a motel there. That's where you will stay until we contact you. Do you understand?" 

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my brother. I need to know that he's ok!"

"You are not calling the shots. I am. If you ever want to see your brother alive again you will do exactly as I say! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" There was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"I understand," resigned Sam.

"Good" the man said. "And Sam, don't you even think about calling the cops and just so you know, we're watching you right now. Don't try anything or Dean will die." The cell phone showed a _disconnect_ message. Sam looked around at all the people there. It seemed like everyone was watching him. He turned to go back in the truck stop.

As he entered the door of the truck stop, another cop came over to him, seeing how upset he was. "Son are you ok?"

Sam looked around, He was hoping that the people that had Dean didn't think he called them. "Fine, thanks." He quickly scurried to their table and retrieved his laptop.

"Are you sure? The waitress said that your brother was missing," the cop pressed, trying to help the young man.

"No, I'm here by myself." said Sam. As much as he wanted to cry for help, he could not let the cops know that anything was going on. It could mean Deans life. "I'm really ok." Sam gave him his quick reassuring smile.

"Ok, if you're sure" the cop said and started walking toward the restroom. _The mirror!_

"Where are you going," said Sam, stepping close to the officer again.

"To the restroom" said the police officer, now wondering if there really was something wrong with the young man.

"NO," said Sam, louder than he had intended. Several people looked his way. "I mean it's out of order."

"No it's not" said the policeman, "my partner just came out." 

"Oh," said Sam. "Good" and ran to the restroom cutting him off. He looked at the mirror, but there was nothing there. Someone had cleaned it. There was no blood anywhere. _They must have taken care of it when they took Dean_. Sam exited the bathroom and blew past the waiting officer. He threw some money at the cashier, made sure he had everything from the booth and scurried out the door.

Sam did as he was told and went to the motel. He waited for Dean's captors to call him. Sam hoped, prayed, that Dean was ok. He thought about all the blood that was in the bathroom and prayed that it wasn't his brothers. Sam was scared for Dean, and scared for himself. _What is happening to Dean right now? Is he ok?_ He had to find him before it was too late. All he could do was wait until they contacted him and told them what they wanted. "Please be ok, Dean" said Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow. The boys just can't seem to get a break can they. Please review.

sheila

Chapter 2

Dean woke up but he couldn't see. It was dark, he was blindfolded, and his hands were tied behind his back. "HEY," he shouted struggling in the chair, "where the hell am I?" He worked on loosening the binds but he couldn't. The ropes were too tight. "Shit. Why does this always happen to me?"

"I guess you're just unlucky that way." said a voice beside him sarcastically, "you just seem to rub people the wrong way." Dean jerked his head around toward the voice but couldn't see anything.

"Who are you," struggled Dean trying to get himself up. "Why am I here and where is my brother?"

"I wouldn't worry about your brother, I would worry about you," the voice said maniacally. "Papa Theodore is very angry with you and your brother."

Dean shook his head. "Papa Theodore is in jail, man. Don't you know that? They hauled his ass off earlier and we're waiting for a hearing date. We're coming back to testify and make sure he goes away for a very long time," Dean tried to put power behind his voice as he laid the facts, as he knew them, on the line. "You need to find someone else to worship because he's finished."

The voice came closer to Dean and whispered, "Papa Theodore is not in jail, he's free. Free to serve the Master again," the man laughed at Dean who flinched involuntarily. "Do you think that the Master would allow him to rot in jail when he has his work to carry out? You are sadly mistaken." 

"How could that be? We filed charges. He tried to kill us and they took him away. They wouldn't just let him out." 

"They didn't _let_ him out, he got out!" Dean could hear the smugness in his voice. "You and your brother thought you escaped, but Papa Theodore knew this would happen. He had a vision of this exact situation. This is just another part of the Master's plan." The man leaned in again close to Dean's ear. "You and your brother are going to die Dean. Papa Theodore will see to it."

Dean was quick with the reflexes and spit in the man's direction. He caught him on the cheek. Dean heard the gasp and felt the anger. "Papa Theodore is a freak and he needs to get a life," he began, "he's not going to get away with all the pain he's caused so many people. I will see to that myself." He straightened himself up in the chair. "Now where is my brother? If he is hurt, I'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" the man said. He grabbed Dean, dragging him from the chair into another room. He stumbled as he tried to get his baring. Dean heard chanting, and the man shoved him into the middle of the room. He fell to the ground, still blindfolded and hands still tied behind his back. The chanting seemed like it was all around him, growing louder with every moment. The group had formed a circle around him. 

"Who the hell are you people," shouted Dean, whipping from left to right trying to take in all angles with the senses he had left. "What do you want?" All he heard was the chanting. "Why don't you take this blindfold off and let me see you! What are you afraid of," he yelled in no general direction. "WHO ARE YOU?" The chanting continued, uninterrupted by Dean's screams. He got up on his knees, "You're all friggin crazy!" Finally someone came into the middle of the circle and hit him across the face, causing him to fall back down to the ground. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER," he shouted, spitting from what he figured was a bloody lip. He got up on his knees again. "You better hope to God he's not hurt." Another came and hit him hard in the stomach and Dean fell again, deciding it was best to stay on the ground.

Someone came over to where Dean was lying and grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "Your brother is not hurt Dean, he's dead! And you're next," the voice said squeezing tighter. "The master will have his sacrifice."

"No, Sam's not dead," Dean cried as he continued struggling for breath. "It's a lie." He felt a hard crash on the back of his head and he fell unconscious to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I swear, the brothers, just can't seem to get a break, can they? I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'll post the next when I can. I felt sorry for them myself

when I was writiing this. LOL

Chapter 3

Sam had been sitting nervously in the motel for 6 hours, thinking of a hundred and one things that were wrong about this. Still no one had contacted him about Dean. He couldn't understand how they got Dean out of that truck stop without anyone noticing. He was too good of a fighter to go down easy, so what did they do to him? He was afraid for Dean and there was nothing he could do but wait. Sam jumped at a knock at the door and ran to answer it. Standing in his view was Papa Theodore along with Frank. He startled at the sight of them and took a step back. The two men entered the motel room and closed the door.

"How did you get out" said Sam questioningly, trying to stay out of arms reach. He remembered what happened last time. "Where is Dean? Is he hurt! Tell me!" He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that Papa Theodore and Frank were standing here in his motel room. He knew Dean was in a whole lot of trouble and it didn't look to good for him either. 

"Your full of questions aren't you?" said Frank as he pulled a gun on Sam. "Sit Down!"

Sam did what he was told. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

"Shut up. Don't say a word. You blew it Sam," scolded Frank making his way closer to Sam. "You didn't do what you were supposed to do, but Papa Theodore has decided to give you one more chance. I didn't want him to. I just wanted to kill you, like I did Tyler, but for some reason he has a soft spot for you." Frank pointed the gun at Sam's head and caressed his face with the edge of it.

Papa Theodore came over to where Sam sat and joined him on the bed. "I'm very disappointed in you Sam. You didn't do what you were supposed to do, that's true, but that's ok, this time." The man placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. An icy chill ran up his spine as he pulled away from the priest. "Your will is strong, and I knew you wouldn't kill your brother. The Master told me that this time, we would not fail."

Sam felt his stomach drop, but he would fight as long as he could. "I won't kill my brother, so your Master is wrong, again. I beat you once, I'll do it again."

"I don't want you to kill your brother Sam," he said, enjoying the banter with the young man. "The Master has already taken care of that."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sam and he was about to get up, but Frank shook his head in warning.

"Dean will die at sunrise!" said Papa Theodore nonchalantly. "The Master _will_ have his sacrifice!"

Desperation filled Sam's brown eyes. "What did we do to you? We just wanted to help." He was lost in his grief. "Tell me where Dean is and we will leave and never come back."

"It's too late for either of you. You have both been marked for death!" said Papa Theodore. "Once it begins, it cannot end."

Sam couldn't understand why this man and his friend hated him and his brother so much when all they wanted to do was help. "Why? What did we do?"

"Did Dean tell you that he'd been here before?"

Sam nodded. "He said that he worked a job down here by himself a little while back."

"When Dean was here, he made the gods angry!" said Papa Theodore, giving Sam some understanding of their ways. "My Master is the ruler of those gods and he promised them revenge. He was to use you, but you failed. I knew you would. The Master had already told me that you wouldn't kill him. It was all part of his plan."

"What plan! What are you talking about," shouted Sam getting agitated with the story. "Where is my brother?" He tried to get up again but Frank hit him across the face and knocked him back down to the bed. Sam looked up at them, trying to piece it all together. "Who is this Master? He's the king of the god's? What does that mean," he asked placing his hand to his face. "Is he Satan? Is he a demon? What did Dean do to make him so angry?" Although he could understand exactly what Dean could do to piss someone off.

"He is not Satan, nor a demon," said Papa Theodore with reverence, "he is a god. He rules the underworld with an iron hand. All other's bow down to him. He is their king." He rose from the bed and looked out the window. "He is angry at Dean because he destroyed a lot of his kind on that visit. The Master promised those who remained that he would have his revenge in the sweetest of ways," Papa Theodore licked his lips at the thought. "Dean has been marked for death. The Master knew that if you turned against him, it would destroy Dean." He whipped back around and stared at Sam. "But you failed! So now, you are his enemy as well and you will both suffer the hand of your fate," he scowled at him. "Does that answer your question, Sam?"

Sam adjusted himself and again was in a sitting position. He stared in shock at Papa Theodore, while the words sank in. He didn't know what to say.

"It's very simple, we want you and your brother" said Papa Theodore making his way closer to Sam, gaining his attention through eye contact, "and you're going to come with us!" Before Sam could react, Frank took out a syringe and inserted it into Sam's arm. He jumped up, trying to scurry away. The two men looked at him with amusement.

"No. You can't do this," cried Sam and he tried to get to the door. Papa stood in his way.

"You will listen to me," commanded Papa Theodore.

Sam shook his head, but he was dizzy on his feet. _What's happening? What was in that syringe?_ "No," he said as he began to stumble. He tried to get away, but the drug was working fast and he stumbled again. The dizziness got worse and Sam stumbled for the third time as the room began to spin.

"Did you think this was over" laughed Papa Theodore. Frank inched his way toward Sam, waiting for the full affect of the drug to kick in. "Did you think you were really free? I told you, _you belong to me_. It is not easy to escape from my hand!"

Sam grabbed his head. He fell against the wall and sank to the floor, his body becoming numb. He was awake but paralyzed.

"You will live your worst nightmare, but you will be awake," Papa said as he stood over Sam, watching his eyes dart around the room. "You will watch your brother die at the hands of the Master, and you won't be able to stop it." He laughed evilly. Frank picked Sam up like a rag doll and carried him out to their van. With Papa's assistance, they threw him on the floorboard.

Frank began to close the door when he heard Sam cry out, "please." He climbed in and rolled him over on his side. Frank smiled at their prey as he tied Sam's hands behind his back and blindfolded him. _Now I know how they got Dean out_.

"The drug will wear off soon," said Frank, answering Sam's thoughts. "You'll be fine, until the Master is ready for you. We don't want you to get any ideas about escaping, so this is just a precaution." He pulled on the ropes to Sam's limp arms.

"Frank," Sam pleaded, "We just wanted to help you."

"Oh, but you did help me" said Frank smiling, even though Sam could not see him, "When this is all over I'll be even closer to the Master than ever before. So thanks for your help." said Frank sarcastically and laughed, slapping Sam on the face, knowing he'd get no reaction from the paralyzed man. The two men climbed in the front of the van and sped away, with Sam in the back.

Sam still couldn't move but light feeling was beginning to come back to his legs and arms. He lay in the floor of the van tied and blindfolded struggling with the fact that everything always seemed to go wrong for them. Sam wondered where Dean was and he prayed he was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 everyone. The boys just keep getting in deeper and deeper over there heads. I wonder what will happen to them? Will they be ok. Please review.

sheila

Chapter 4

Slowly Dean came to. He opened his eyes and looked around. The blindfold was no longer on, but his hands were still tied behind his back. Dean was sitting on some kind of concrete floor in a large room. He had blood all over him, and his head hurt like no tomorrow. Suddenly there was a noise behind him and turned his head. A girl was sitting a few feet away looking at him.

"I didn't think you would wake up," she said honestly. The girl was very pretty and Dean thought that under different circumstances he would like to get to know her. 

"Yeah, part of me wishes I didn't." He tried to adjust himself to be more comfortable. Various scenarios went through his head of how to get out of his current situation. He thought it would try charm. "What's your name?"

"Christy" she stated, still looking him over.

"Well, hey Christy, excuse me for not getting up, but it's kind of hard being a gentlemen when your tied. You wouldn't want to untie me would you?" said Dean with the best smile he could muster up.

"I can't untie you," Christy said making her way closer to Dean.

Dean looked around again. "Nice place. I always did want to be held prisoner in a good neighborhood," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't suppose you want to tell me where I am do you?" Christy just looked at him. She wasn't buying the act. "Didn't think so."

Christy sat in front of Dean and uncovered a large knife she had hidden under a towel. He looked at the knife cautiously. "You better be good with that honey, because I'm not going down easy!"

"I won't cut you. Papa Theodore didn't dream that," she said as she brought the knife close to Dean's throat and placed it under his shirt. He shrank back as she began to cut the shirt off.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"I'm taking off your clothes." answered Christy continuing the knife down

"Aren't you going to buy me dinner first," quipped Dean, struggling against the ties and her uncanny aim.

"I'm going to give you a bath." said Christy as she continued her task. She made her way to the sleeves and ripped them from the shirt.

"I prefer showers," said Dean as she removed the rest of his shirt.

"You have to be cleansed for the ceremony," she stated, unphased by his sarcasm.

"What ceremony?"

Christy stopped what she was doing and looked Dean in the eyes. "The Master's ceremony. You're the sacrifice."

Dean got a bit of a jump on the girl and tried to scoot away from her. "I am not a sacrifice. Did you look at this handsome face?" At that moment, Dean thought maybe he didn't look his morning best.

"You have to be cleansed," said Christy, but Dean refused to budge. Sensing the girl was having trouble, two large men came over to assist. Dean looked up at them. _Man they are big. _

"Get up!" said one of the men but Dean wouldn't move.

They came over to him and jerked him up on his feet. "What is your problem," he shouted at them. He tried to get his balance to make an attempt at running, but they were too strong for him in his weakened and tied up state. They brought him over to a large tub.

"Are you gonna get in there boy, or are we gonna put you in there," the one man said, waiting for a fight. "Trust me, it will be a whole lot easier on you if you just get in on your on own." Dean looked up at the two men that hovered above him. He decided to get in the tub. "Good Choice." They waited until he was settled and left Christy to her task.

She came to the tub with a sponge and various items for the cleansing. It took her about 20 minutes to get all the blood from him. Dean sat and allowed her to clean him up. _Any other time, and I'd be all over this_. Realizing his time would probably be short, he made another attempt to get Christy to help, or at least, give him some information. "Listen Christy, have you seen my brother? His name is Sam," Christy continued to squeeze the sponge and get the excess oils from Dean's chest. She did not reply. "He was at the truck stop with me. Is he ok?" Still nothing. "Christy, please. I need to know. He's my brother." 

"I didn't see your brother." said Christy. "I don't know." She got up and went over to get something off the table. Dean sat there a few minutes and tugged at his ropes quietly. She left the room.

"You know what Christy," he called after her, "I think I'm going to look at baths in a new light. It loosens things up – my back, my arms. And especially the ropes."  
Dean jumped up and got out of the tub. The water had loosened the ropes up enough that he was able to get out of the ties. He looked around the room quickly expecting to have to fight his way out, but there was no one in there. Dean saw a black robe with a snake on the back hanging on a hook by the tub. He grabbed it and put it on. He went cautiously over to the door and opened it slowly, but still he didn't see anyone. "What the...?" Dean went from door to door looking for Sam. _Where could he be_? The people told him that Sam was dead but he knew better. They were telling him that to make him feel helpless. Sam had to be there somewhere.

It dawned on him that this was all too easy. _Why are they just letting me walk around like this? It has to be a trap._ The only thing he could think of was finding Sam. He went to the last door in the immediate area and slowly opened it. There was no one around except for a man lying on a bed. He inched his way closer. It was Sam.

"Sam!" cried Dean as he ran over to his brother. "Hey! Are you ok?" He checked into big brother mode, looking Sam over for immediate signs of injury.

Sam answered in a strained voice. "Dean, is that you?"

"Yeah, dude it's me," said Dean brushing his hand against Sam's forehead. _He looks awful.  
_  
"Are you ok!" said Sam, trying to look at his brother, but realizing it was impossible to move.

"I'm ok Sammy. Come on, we got to get out of here before they decide to come back." Dean leaned in to help Sam get off the bed.

"Can't."

"What? Why not?" asked Dean instantly concerned.

"I can't move my arms or my legs." Sam winced. "They gave me some kind of drug. I'm paralyzed. I can't move."

"Sam, come on. You got to try." Dean was beginning to panic when he reached for his brother and there was no reaction.

"I _have_ tried," Sam said in a weak voice, "Frank said that the drug will wear off in time. I'll be up and adam when the Master gets ready for me. Every time I start to get feeling back in my arms and legs, they come in and give me another shot." Dean sat on the bed next to him, wondering what they were going to do. Sam continued, "They want to kill you Dean. They told me you are the first sacrifice for the Master. You've got to leave me here and get out." Sam pleaded with his eyes for Dean to run.

"I'm not going to leave you here! Are you crazy?" He looked at his brother and was sorry he yelled louder than he had intended. Sam was sweating and looked pale. He looked like he would pass out any minute. He leaned in closer to Sam. "I'm not leaving you."  
"Dean, you have to," struggled Sam. He was barely conscious.

"Forget it Sam. I'm gonna get you out of here," Dean rose from the bed and looked around for something to help him with his brother.

"Well at least there is some good news," called Sam, making Dean turn back to him.

"Yeah? What is that, oh psychic one."

"At least I'm not trying to kill you this time," he said and grinned.

"Funny. Real funny," Dean said making his way over to his brother. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can find something to help me get you out of here. I'll be right back, and we're getting the hell out of here." Dean quietly started to open the door. Sam had an angle and watched his brother as he turned the knob.

The door to the room opened from the other end and one of the men came in. He had a torch in his hand and before Dean could get away, he burned Dean's eyes. He screamed and fell to the floor. Dean's eyes were burning and his vision was blurry. He could barely see

"Dean!"

Dean groped around for something to use as a weapon, but the man knocked him back. "Welcome to Papa Theodore's dream" said the man. "I've been waiting for you. I am the gate keeper!" The man brought the flaming torch over to Dean again, enjoying the moment way too much. Dean gathered his strength and kicked the man's feet out from under him. He found the poker as his eyes cleared a bit and threw it across the room. They had to get out of there, fast.

"Still a big man without your torch," said Dean as he grabbed the guy around the collar. He was about to hit him again when another guy grabbed him from behind. The first man jumped up and pulled a gun on Dean. The second man pulled Dean's head back by his hair and growled in his face. "Don't need a torch. Just need a minute," they said to Dean, punching him in the stomach, making him bend over. "Welcome to your execution!" One of the men hit Dean in the head knocking him unconscious.

Sam was lying on the other side of the room and all he could do was watch in horror as his brother was beaten. He still couldn't move.

"Dean!' he tried to shout, but he was too weak. He spotted Frank walking over towards him. The man looked down at him and smiled.

"So, like the show so far," asked Frank snidely. Sam got a bit of movement in his neck and looked up at Frank.

"Leave my brother alone," he said with as much energy in his voice as he could. "I will kill you."

Frank laughed. "You'll kill me? Is that what you said? Why, you can't even move." Frank pulled out another syringe and dangled it in Sam's face, taunting his with his impending doom.

"NO! Please," cried Sam, trying to struggle away from the man. He didn't get very far.

"Oh yes Sam," said Frank, whispering in his ear. He inserted the needle into Sam's arm. He watched his brother lay on the floor in the doorway_. Dean…_ Sam passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter . I hope everyone ishe still interested. Sam and Dean just can't seem to get a break, now can they. I'll post the next chapter

when I can. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

Groggily, Dean got up, grabbed his head and looked around. The new room he was in was smaller that the others, and there were bars on the door. It looked like some kind of cell. Dean went over and turned the knob. _Locked. Shit_. He hit the door because it was there and continued his surveillance when his eyes fell on Sam lying on a bed. "Sam,' he yelled and ran over to his side. No answer. Dean pushed the hair out of his eyes, hoping that would stir him awake. Still nothing. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and shook him hard. "SAM," he cried and Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Relief flooded through him. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been better" said Sam, blinking himself to awareness.

"Can you move yet?"

"No," answered Sam, "but my arms and legs feel like they got a million needles sticking in them."

Dean nodded at that comment. "That's a good sign." said Dean. "You want to try to sit up?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled Sam up to a sitting position. The color was starting to come back to his face and Sam was sounding stronger. He began to move his fingers a little and he got some movement in his neck. He looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

"What?' asked Dean, wondering what the expression was for.

Sam's features were returning and he stifled a giggle. "What are you wearing dude," he said causing Dean to look down at the robe.

He pulled it closer to him, feeling a tad embarrassed. "Long story. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok, whatever" said Sam knowing there were more important things at hand. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm working on it" said Dean giving his brother a once over. There was a definite improvement and he was beginning to look like himself again. Then, he caught something in Sam's eyes. "We're going to get out of here Sammy."

Sam raised his head a bit and spoke, clearly trying to send a message to his brother, "Dean, I need you to leave me. I want you to get out of here." 

Dean, taken aback by the force from his brother, answered confidently. "I told you I'm not leaving you, so just forget it." He got up and started looking around the room again, feeling a bit desperate at Sam's comment.  
"Dean, they're going to kill you!" said Sam, feeling a little more in his fingers and toes.

"They're going to kill both of us Sam! They said I was the first sacrifice. Who the hell do you think is second? What makes you think if I escaped that they would let you live," he addressed his brother, probably a little louder than he meant to. "You don't give up this easy Sam. What's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Nothing" said Sam clamming up. His brother could be the most stubborn man on the face of the planet.

"That's not true Sam. What is it?" Dean went over and sat down by Sam. "What's wrong Sammy?"

Sam was obviously struggling with his next words, wishing them to not be true. He finally met eyes with Dean. "I think that Papa Theodore can still control me, and I don't want you to die."

"What are you talking about," asked Dean incredulously. "A couple of days ago you would have killed Papa Theodore if I had not pulled you off of him. That's not someone that's being controlled."

"I know," began Sam, "but this morning when I was waiting at the motel room for them to contact me about you, all Papa Theodore had to do was speak to me in that voice." He stopped himself remember the feeling of helplessness that overcame him that morning. "I don't want them to use me to try to kill you again. I can't take it Dean. You've got to leave me here."

Dean jumped up from the bed. "Forget it Sam! I'm not leaving you! I'm getting you out of here," Dean cried, but in the back of his mind, he _wa_s worried. _What if it happens again?_ "You're my brother Sam. If _you_ don't leave, _I_ don't leave."

Sam realized that Dean would never leave him, no matter how much he begged him to. There was only one thing to do. Get the hell out! He started to get up on his feet.

"What are you doing," Dean asked as he ran to Sam's aid.

"I think I can stand up now. If we're going to get out of here, I don't want you to have to carry me." They heard someone coming and Dean ran over to the door. He shot Sam a look wondering if he could help.

Sam shook his head. "I can't fight Dean, not yet. I'm too weak."

Dean looked his brother up and down. "I know. We're gonna play possum."

"Good Idea," he said as he lay back down on the bed. Dean went over to him, pretending to be caring for his brother. He heard the key in the lock and looked toward the door. Frank and one of his goons entered and looked over at Dean.  
"How are you Dean," said Frank, taunting Dean. He knew how to get his goat.

Dean just glared at him. Finally he said, "Why are you doing this? You called us here to help you. You set us up! I actually felt sorry for you?" 

"Oh that's nice" said Frank sarcastically, brushing Dean's anger toward him away. "How's our boy?"

Dean's muscles tightened as Frank's gaze landed on Sam. "What did you do to him?" 

"I just gave him a little something so he wouldn't try to escape. He's ok." Frank made his way over to Sam. "It's not his time yet. We're just taking precautions so he stays put."

"It's not just keeping him from leaving, it's making him sick," shouted Dean, getting ready to pounce. "If you keep giving it to him, you're going to kill him."

Frank couldn't help himself from laughing at the irony. "Oh, well, he's going to die anyway," said Frank as he pulled the syringe from his pocket and leaned in toward Sam. "It's time for another dose."

"You're not giving him anymore of that," screamed Dean and rushed Frank, grabbing his arm. The goon reacted quickly and grabbed Dean, pulling him off Frank. He put his arm around Dean's neck so he couldn't move. Frank looked down at Sam. 

"Hello, Sam how are you feeling?" said Frank in a soothing voice. Sam didn't say anything. "Not talking? I can hardly believe that. This morning you had all kinds of things to say. "

"Leave him alone," struggled Dean.

He knew the jig was up. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Frank. "Please! No more!" Dean's heart was breaking and he tried to break free from the man's grip. Frank was already pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He was about to stick in the syringe when Sam unexpectedly grabbed his arm.

"NO!" shouted Frank. Dean hit the guy that was holding him, in the side with his elbow. Then hit him in the face knocking him out. He ran over to Sam who was still struggling to hold off Frank. The needle was making its way closer to Sam. Dean with a force of adrenaline grabbed Frank by the collar and hit him hard in the face, knocking him down.

He ran to Sam's side, helping him up. "Come on, let's _both_ get out of here!" Sam nodded and got up. Dean was on his way to the door. Sam made it a few steps but fell. Dean heard the thud. "Sam!" He ran back to his brother, trying to get him back up.

Sam's face was wet and he looked exhausted. "I'm weak," he managed.

"Yeah, I know" said Dean, taking a moment to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Come on" and helped Sam to his feet again. He put Sam's arm around his neck and grabbed him around his waist. "We got to go, now." They started toward the door and out of the cell. They were just making strides when they turned the corner and ran straight in to Papa Theodore.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to tell you, things just don't look to good for the brothers does it. Here is the next chapter. I wonder what will happen next. Will they make it out alive. I'll post the next chapter soon.

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean looked at Papa Theodore and backed up. They turned to run the other way but two men were coming at them from that direction. The hunters were trapped. There was nowhere for them to go.

"Man, you people just come out of the woodwork don't you," said Dean. He looked from one to the other. There was nothing for them to do. They couldn't fight their way out, not with Sam in the shape he was in, but it seemed worth a try. Dean threw an angry punch at one of the men standing behind them, who quickly took him down, pulling his arm behind his back. Sam looked shocked at his brother's display. He tried to assist but Papa Theodore caught his eye. Sam got light headed and started to waiver under Papa's glare. "Sam," screamed Dean as he began to go down. He broke the hold of the goon, and Papa indicated to let Dean free. "No Sammy. Stand up." Dean followed him to the ground. He looked at his brother's face, but something was wrong. He acted like he didn't hear him. "No! Not again Sam!" He recognized what this was and it scared him.

The young hunter looked at Papa Theodore and spit fire at him. "What the hell are you doing to him? Leave him alone." The priest didn't say anything to Dean, but turned his attention to Sam. "Come," he said, offering a hand to the man. Sam continued to stare at Papa Theodore. "You will obey me," Papa Theodore said to Sam. "Come!"

Dean looked on in horror as his brother stared off into space. He could see he was giving in. "Sam! Please," yelled Dean, but Sam got up from the ground and made his way over to Papa Theodore's side. "Don't listen to him!" Dean didn't know if Sam was pretending again. He hoped it was a put on, for both their sakes. "Leave him alone." Dean sprang up and made his way to Papa Theodore. Before he was able to get close, an arm was around him again. Dean looked panicked. He was afraid that if Sam fell under Papa's spell again, he would not get his brother back.

Papa Theodore laughed at Dean's efforts. "I told you, your brother belongs to me! Did you really think that he was ok? Did you really believe that I would just let him go?" He stroked the side of Sam's face.

Dean knew that things were looking pretty grim. Maybe at least one of them could make it out. "Look," began Dean, struggling in the hold around his neck, "let him go! I'm the one you want." Dean pleaded with Papa Theodore for his brother's life. "Please, let my brother go. Sam didn't do anything." Dean was almost frantic, praying the man would listen to reason. "He was in college when I was here the first time. Take me! Leave my brother alone!"

The priest was amazed at the willingness of sacrifice between these two brothers. "Why would I do that?" asked Papa Theodore smugly, "I already _have_ you!" He turned to Sam again who was standing by his side. "He has to be sacrificed Sam" the man indicated in Dean's direction. "The master demands it."

Sam looked at Dean. "Yes, Papa Theodore. I will obey!" He picked up the syringe from the ground and walked over to his brother. Dean couldn't believe this was happening. There was nowhere for him to go and no way out for his brother. How could this have happened again?

Dean went back to what he knew best, yelling. "Sam! Listen to me! Don't do this! It's me! It's Dean." He looked at his brother who was undoubtedly not faking this time. Dean struggled against the grip of the man. "NO! Sam!" The other man who accompanied Papa Theodore arrived beside Dean. They called themselves the "the gatekeeper and the executioner." Each held Dean who continued to fight against the goons. They waited for Sam's approach.

Sam walked over to Dean, syringe in hand, not knowing who he was. Dean shouted again, trying to get his attention. "Sam! Sammy, please. Don't!' It was at that moment that he knew that Sam was not faking as he inserted the needle into Dean's arm and emptied its contents into his veins. "Sam," said Dean as he sank to the ground. The drug was faster than he had anticipated. Dean couldn't move. It was the same drug that Frank had been giving Sam to keep him out of trouble.

Sam snapped out of his trance and looked at his brother, shaking his head of cobwebs. He looked down at the syringe he held in his hand. "Oh God! Dean," he said dropping the needle with a clang on the ground. Dean had a look of betrayal on his face, which Sam felt go right through him. Sam looked at Papa Theodore with hatred. "I'll kill you," he cried as he lunged at Papa. The priest was shocked as his bodyguards swiftly stopped the young hunter. He didn't give the order for Sam to wake up. He recovered quickly "You will obey me Sam!"

"No, never again!" replied Sam turning his attention to his brother.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" shouted Papa Theodore in anger and rage. Even the heavy weights stepped back from the priest. _This boy will pay dearly for defying me_!

"Go to hell!" said Sam as he knelt by his brother. "Dean, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"I can't move Sam." said Dean, trying to be strong for his guilt ridden brother. They'd have to talk about this one, again, if they made it out alive.

Sam started to help Dean, but the two men grabbed him, dragging him away at Papa's request. "Let me go," he shouted but couldn't get away.

"Bring them," he commanded to his men. He then turned his attention to the young hunters. "It doesn't matter Sam. In three hours you and your brother will be sacrificed to the Master. He demands it" 

"You can tell the Master that he can go to hell to!" shouted Sam attempting to get back to Dean.

Papa Theodore, in another rare moment of rage, got in Sam's face. "You and your brother first" He instructed the men to put them back in the cell. They had released Sam and carried Dean to the cell, throwing them both in. "Three hours!" said Papa Theodore as the door to the cell shut closed. "The Master will have his sacrifice."


	7. Chapter 7

It's me again everyone. Here's chapter 7. There is only one more chapter, and a lot still to happen.. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. It was my

first couple of fan fics. When this one is over, I will be posting one called "The Cult." Please keep reading and tell me what you think. I'll post the next

chapter to this as soon as I can. They still have a ways to go before they get out. If they ever do. hahaha.

Chapter 7

Sam paced the cell, trying the door for the hundredth time – still locked. He looked at his brother and went to him. The guilt was eating away at Sam, having attacked his brother, yet again. He was very upset. "How are you doing," he asked quietly.

Dean strained his eyes to meet his brother's. "I still can't move. How long is this supposed to last?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Every time I started to get feeling back, they came and gave me some more," he said and shook his head.

"Sam, I don't blame you." said Dean sensing the anger and frustration from his brother.

Sam knew Dean would try this tactic. "I blame myself Dean. That's three times now, and you know what they say about the third time. It's the charm!"

"It not your fault, man!" said Dean, struggling to get some type of momentum. "You couldn't help it."

"Thanks, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Sam got up and walked around the room, trying the door and kicking it. "I'm going to kill him Dean."

"No Sammy. He's not worth it! You're just angry." said Dean, trying to calm his brother down the best he could.

"You're right about that, I'm angry," Sam cried as he paced the room again. His emotions were out of check, and Dean could hear it.

"Listen to me! I know this is hard for you, but we'll get through this, ok? Killing him isn't the answer. That's not what we are about!" said Dean forcefully. He couldn't tell if Sam was listening because he suddenly became very quiet. He changed the subject to get away from the anger he felt from his brother. "I'm beginning to get feeling back. You want to help me sit up?"

"Yeah," said Sam and helped Dean up to a sitting position. Dean stole a glance at his brother, who still had fire in his eyes. His thought process was interrupted by the cell door opening. Christy and a friend entered.

"You must be Sam," she said with confidence.

Sam looked at Christy and cocked his head at her comment. "Yes, I'm Sam." He looked at his brother.

"She's the reason I'm wearing this robe," he quipped, trying to keep the mood light. If they were going to get out, Christy might be the way. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He said grinning at his brother.

"It wasn't like that you perv," said Dean rolling his eyes. "She gave me a bath."

"Oh? And why, may I ask?"

"I had to cleanse him for the ceremony," said Christy joining in the bantering.

"I _am_ the first sacrifice you know," Dean told his brother. Sam stopped smiling.

Sam walked to Christy and got as close to her as he dared before the goon might step in. "My brother is not going to be a sacrifice, and neither am I."

Christy clearly ignored Sam's comments and continued with her mission. "I brought you some water."

Sam looked at the bottle, feeling thirsty but denying it. "I don't want any water."

"I know you haven't had anything to drink since you got here. I know you're thirsty." She gave the water to Sam and smiled.

Reluctantly he took it. He looked at her for any signs of foul play, but he didn't get any read from her. "Thanks," he said and drank half the bottle without stopping. A few moments later, Sam realized it was a mistake. He started to gag, looking to Christy for answers. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Sam!" shouted Dean, attempting to move to his aid. "What is it?" Sam fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"I don't know," he cried. "It must be the water." His vision was wavering and he was very dizzy. His stomach felt like it was on fire.

"What did you do to him," Dean asked Christy with anger in his voice. He tried to get up and found that his legs could not hold his weight yet. Dean tumbled to the floor next to Sam.

Christy looked at the bottle of water and then at the guard. She threw it across the room. "You put something in the water didn't you?" The guard just laughed. "Why does it always have to be so cruel," cried Christy as she knelt down by Sam and Dean with genuine concern. Sam continued to thrash on the ground and Dean made his way next to his brother, trying to ease his pain. The guard suddenly hit Christy across the face and she fell in Sam's lap. Dean was startled by the turn of events.

"Papa Theodore said you would be weak," the guard said to Christy. He took her face into his hands. She struggled against him. "Close your eyes and dream!" he said.

"No more dreams, please!" The guard stroked Christy's cheek and she went into a trance, sitting next to Dean on the floor. The man pulled Sam's head back by his hair, enjoying watching the young hunter suffer. "Two more hours and you'll get what you deserve."

Sam was overcome with the dizziness and the fire in his stomach. He barely had energy to reply. "No," he said and passed out.

Dean grabbed his brother and cradled him for a moment. "Sam," he said stroking his head, but Sam did not answer. Papa Theodore walked into the cell and towered over the two boys and Christy. His presence was intimidating.

"What the hell did you do to him," cried Dean looking at his brother's contorted face.

"The question should be 'what the hell am I going to do to you?'" He laughed as he looked at the weak man at his feet. "You have two more hours until your sacrifice. Then Sam will be offered up. The Master will be so pleased." Anger got the best of Dean and he rose to his unsteady feet. Papa laughed and pushed him back down. "You're not going to give me any trouble, are you Dean."

"Oh, yeah" said Dean, "I'm going to give you all kinds of trouble!" He tried again to get up, but he just wasn't strong enough to gain any ground.

"Tell me Dean," Papa Theodore asked wickedly, "did you wonder what it felt like to be controlled by me?"

"That would be a no," he retorted, looking up weakly at Papa Theodore. He was nervous and tried to get further away

The priest pulled a pouch out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Dean, taunting him. He knew what it was instantly. "I'm curious how this will affect you."

"Don't," cried Dean, inching away and trying to take Sam's unconscious body with him.

"We have two hours before the ceremony. Let's see what happens," he said, laughing evilly at Dean. He threw the powder in Dean's face, who fell back on the bed gasping for air. He couldn't breath and he was still fighting the injection. The world around him began to swirl. Dean tried his best to fight against it, but passed out. "Bring him," Papa commanded as the guard bent to scoop him up.

"What about the other one," the man inquired, indicating Sam.

"No, not yet," Papa said, leaning down near Sam. "Leave him in here, but bring the girl. "

"Yes Papa," the guard said, continuing his motion of recovering the body. He picked Dean up like he was nothing and carried him out of the cell. Christy followed as she was ordered to do. She was still in a trance. The guard locked the door to the cell, leaving Sam unconscious on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, everyone, here is the last chapter of Voodoo 2. I hope everyone liked it. I want to thank everyone whose read and reviewed. I also want to thank caracali for here help with it. I hope everyone looks for chapter 1 of The Cult, that will be us soon. Thanks so much. Enjoy!

Sheila

Chapter 8

Sam woke up, looking around anxiously. No one was with him. _Where's Dean?_

Sam heard music and went over to the window of the cell. The sun was coming up, draping Dean in a bright light as he stood on some type of platform. His hands were tied above his head. Papa Theodore's followers were standing around him in a circle dressed in the black robe that Dean wore earlier. Each cultist had a weapon in their hand; a chain, a meat cleaver, a billy club. Their supplies seemed endless. Sam began to panic as the prophesy unfolded before him. "DEAN!" yelled Sam. They were making their preparations to kill Dean. Sam looked around frantically for something he could use to escape. A noise at the door caught his attention.

"Enjoy the show Sam," Papa Theodore said as he peered in the cell door, taunting the young hunter. 

"Let him go!" demanded Sam. "If you kill Dean…"

_"I'm_ not going to kill anyone Sam. I have people who will do that for me." Papa Theodore smiled at Sam. "I told you that you would live your worst nightmare; you will watch your brother die. I also told you that you wouldn't be able to stop it. This isn't the way I envisioned it, but it works."

"Let him go, please. I'll stay," pleaded Sam. "You can take me; just don't kill my brother.".

The man could not suppress a laugh. "But Sam, I already have you. Why would I let him go? The Master requires both of you to die." said Papa Theodore. "You watch Sam, and don't miss anything, because you will be next." Papa Theodore walked away.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Sam after the priest and ran back to the window. Papa's followers were just beginning to chant. Sam knew he had to get out of there fast to help Dean. He continued to look around for something he could use to get out. The anger boiled in Sam's veins. "Hang on Dean, I'm coming!"

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. The sun was up, and that wasn't what he was hoping for. He knew they had planned a sunrise ritual, and the sun had risen. Dean felt his hands were tied and that way too many people had surrounded him with all sorts of weapons. "Oh man this is not good!" Dean looked down and saw Christy kneeling at his feet. She had a large knife in her hand. She slowly rose and looked at Dean. "Seems like we've been here before," he said to Christy nervously. He saw the same look in her eyes that Sam had when he was being controlled by Papa Theodore.

"They're all watching," Christy said quietly to Dean.  
Dean looked around, trying to find a way out and seeing if Sam was anywhere near. He knew that Sam would be next. The chanting was getting louder. He turned to face Christy, recognition of his fate in his eyes. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She didn't say anything. 

Dean looked into her eyes and she shook her head ever so slightly. "I'm not going to kill you," she answered, "Thou... shall ...not…kill." She started to cry as she remembered the verse. The grip on the knife remained strong.

Dean saw that she was breaking Papa Theodore's hold. If he could get through to her, he had a chance, and so did Sam. "Christy, listen to me. Put the knife down ok." Christy struggled, but lowered the knife. "That's it," encouraged Dean.

The leader of the group saw that Christy was faltering. He quickly made his way to the platform. "Papa Theodore said you would be weak." He approached her and held her face tightly. "If you're not with us, you're against us." The man squeezed her face, and then relaxed his grip. He smiled evilly. "I want you to dream!" 

Christy was afraid and the knife fell from her hands. "NO! PLEASE, no more dreams!" The man looked at her and she was already falling back into a trance again. "They're all watching" said Christy dreamily. "They are waiting for me." 

"Waiting for you to do what?" asked Dean, looking at her signs of hope.

"To make the first stroke. I have to cut you first. The master demands it!" She picked up the knife from the ground and looked at Dean sorrowfully.

"No Christy, don't do this," cried Dean still trying to find a way out of this mess. _Where is Sam? He'll die too unless I find a way out of here. _ He turned his attention back to Christy, trying to be more forceful this time. "You don't want to do this," said Dean. "I don't want to die, and I don't want my brother to die!"

"Cut him," came the angry voice beside her. "The Master demands it. If you don't make the sacrifice, the Master will be angry. You don't want that do you?"

"No," said Christy and raised the knife above her head.

"Christy! No!" came an angry voice running toward the platform. Dean looked up to see Sam charging full force with a ferocity he had never seen. Christy shook her head and raised the knife. She cut the ropes from his hands. Dean fell down as the men in the group all charged toward him. They began to tear and kick at him. He could hardly fight them off because he was still weak.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as he ran up on the platform taking two men on the way with one combination kick punch. Adrenaline was his friend as he ran to his brother.

"SAM!" shouted Dean as he tried with his bit of strength left to fight off the men. Sam ran up to the men on the platform and got them away from his brother. The two were able to knock out a few more when Sam got clocked by the man that called himself the executioner, falling to the floor. The group, once again, surrounded Sam and Dean with their weapons ready. Papa Theodore came into the circle followed closely by Frank. As soon as he saw the man approach, Sam knocked out one of the guards and fought for his gun. A struggle for possession ensued and a shot rang out. It startled the guard and Sam elbowed him in the face. The man dropped as the young hunter took possession of the weapon. He pointed it right between Papa Theodore's eyes. "Everybody back off or I swear I will kill him!" he said with venom in his voice.

Papa Theodore looked at Sam and smiled. His head became cloudy and the lightheadedness returned. "Put the gun down Sam," Papa said in a soothing tone. Sam's hand began to shake as he slowly obeyed.

"SAM!" shouted Dean trying to get to his feet. "Fight it Sam. Don't do this again."

Sam shook the dizziness away. "Not this time! You don't control me anymore." He raised the gun and pointed it at Papa Theodore again, hand still shaking. His face twitched with anger as he cocked the pistol.

Dean, fully on his feet now, addressed the group of people around him. "This man is not a god! He's been controlling you, but now you have the chance to be free again." Dean looked at Christy who was slowly coming back to reality. The last of her trance had worn off and she dropped the knife she held to free Dean to the ground. Dean continued his speech. "Everyone go back to your homes and live you own life. Make your own choices." The followers looked at Dean and saw that Sam had the gun on Papa Theodore. He tried to speak, but Sam raised the gun closer to his head ready to strike. Realization set in to the cult that it was over. People picked themselves from the ground who had fallen during the struggle with Sam and Dean. One by one the group left. Dean watched them go, then he noticed a body lying on the grass that did not move. It was Frank. He had been hit by the stray bullet that fired from the gun Sam held in his hands. Sam did not see the fallen man.

"Everyone has left you," Dean spat out at Papa Theodore. "You loose"

Papa Theodore smiled as he looked around him. "That's what you think." In a swift motion, he pulled the pouch with the powder out of his pocket. He started to throw it in Dean's face but Sam would have none of it, knocking the pouch from his hand. The powder spilled harmlessly to the ground. "NO!"

"Tie him up Sam and let's call the cops," said Dean and he started to walk away, assisting Christy down from the platform. Sam didn't move. He held the gun at Papa Theodore as the anger seeped from him again. Dean looked at his brother's face and it scared him. "Sam," said Dean approaching his brother with caution, "Don't." 

A tear streamed down his face from frustration and exhaustion. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins had finally subsided. It was now his conscious and the gun. "He doesn't deserve to live Dean. He's caused so much pain."

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, making no attempt for the gun. He could feel the young man shaking. "Sam, don't do this. He's not worth it," said Dean, still trying to calm him. "Let the police handle this. If you kill him, you're no better than he is." Sam pulled his gaze from Papa Theodore and looked at Dean. He walked over to Papa Theodore and looked him in the eyes. Dean inhaled a sharp breath as he watched Sam hit him in the face with the butt of the gun. They watched the powerful man crumple to the ground in a heap. Sam released the gun and put it to the side. Christy watched the scene unfold.

"Call the cops Dean.

Frank was placed in the body bag and taken away by the coroner. The police came, once again, to arrest Papa Theodore. Christy would be a key witness to the whole ordeal and she happily gave all the secrets of the cult up. There was little doubt that Papa would get off this time, especially since his followers had officially abandoned him. The Winchesters gave their accounts to the police and a number to be reached at for further information. They were assured that this time, the priest would not escape and they were safe. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and thanked the police, knowing never to say never.

A squad car dropped the hunters off in front of the truck stop where they had stopped for lunch days ago. Dean looked at his brother with concern. "You ok?"

Sam had a haunted look in his eyes. "I don't know, Dean. I came dangerously close to killing someone." He put some of his things in the back seat of the car. Sam looked back to his brother. "This time I wasn't being controlled. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I would have." He trailed off.

Dean met his gaze with confidence. "But the difference is this time you had control and you made the right decision. You didn't kill him."

"That has a lot to do with you Dean. You broke through and made me see reason. Thanks," said Sam as he got in the car. Dean followed suit.

"Hey Sammy," Dean asked as he shut the door to the Impala, "you never did explain to me how you got out of the prison cell. You were like a bat outta hell!"

Sam squirmed to avoid the question. "Let's just say, I had a little help." He gave his brother his patented smile and quickly changed the subject. "Promise me one thing Dean."

"What's that?" asked Dean, wondering what the help was, but not pressing the issue.

"Promise me that we will never come to New Orleans again."

"I promise" said Dean as the engine roared to life and they sped out of New Orleans as fast as the car would allow.

The End.


End file.
